C's Adventures: The Arsenal Saga
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: (Inspired by the Ratchet & Clank game series, and has various characters and OCs from MLP, Rio, Sonic, etc). I've decided to divide this series. "C's Adventures" will go over the adventures I have in Endless, while this tale continues the Arsenal Saga that me and my team went through in 2018 to save Fanfiction Island…and ourselves.


• _**Every OC in this series will have been made by me.**_

• _**Every character in this will be of different properties.**_

_**You might consider this as Chapter Zero and similar to the "Words to Live By" chapter from "Restart Forever."**_

_**Hi ya, everyone! For this week, I was planning on publishing the next chapter for "Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily", but then decided to get into this. The continuum to one story that I hope you guys will like.**_

_**THE ARSENAL SAGA, the limited series about me and my (fictional) friends on a new adventure to discover who has been responsible for the threat of everyOC on Fanfiction Island and its destruction. For this story, it will be marked as "C's Adventures" and will be put here because…**_

• _**I deleted "C's Adventures" from FictionPress, so hopefully there won't be a problem with me continuing it here.**_

• _**This will be in story format, and will be marked as a fanfiction because it has over a handful of familiar pop-culture characters and it was inspired by the "Ratchet & Clank" series. And Fanfiction Island was inspired by the Cartoon Network City era. So I would like to inform the managers of this site to please understand that this won't be a "non-fanfiction" or "nonfiction" story. This is a fanfiction.**_

• _**I would like to continue this and "C's Adventures" here and hope that they gain more viewers.**_

_**So, I hope you guys like it, and know that part of this short chapter will look like a journal entry made by my character in this story. Also, while I wish I could give you guys the "Question of the Day" and answer your questions, I did say I wouldn't be doing that with every post I send, and I tried making "C's Adventures" not be that Q&A it was the past. Which means I'm going to skip that 'til later on.**_

_**But now, let us begin. Recapping on what happened last time before the rest of the adventure comes.**_

_**Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy.**_

* * *

**RECAP**

* * *

What seemed like an event that was going to create a fun new time in our lives…turned into a great disaster. The entire sky was black and the time was night. There were stars up above but no moon or anything in the place that used to be Fanfiction Island. Except for us. The entirely huge and useless gray rock in the middle of the Endless ocean used to be the home of every OC in the fanfiction multiverse. It was supposed to be a place of harmony, peace, fun, and have families feel like they were in paradise. But recently, it was destroyed. Reduced to looking like the surface of the Earth's moon.

After all that craziness, my friends and I decided to settle down for the night. A good enough fire was blazing on the ground of dirt and wood, and I could see all my friends gathering around it. They just spoke a few words to one another and passed some food and water too. They didn't seem happy about the situation anymore than I was. As for me, I was away from them. Needing space, I stood by the D-Blade and kept an eye on our "guest." Aka Fiona Fox. She was still with us as well as still tied up to the pilot seat. Seeing her face obviously meant she didn't appreciate the hostage thing. But I only kept watch just to be safe.

Not only that, but while still watching her and standing by the D-Blade, I decided to sit down. I had my legs crossed. Then looked at both the sky and my hands. Both of my hands were as dark as the night sky, and it made me think too much about my new suit.

"Oi." I thought to myself. "Garrett, you design this suit for me and never even tell me how to make it work. Granted, I never asked and we were pretty busy. But still. I wish you did. And I know I can't ask COMP to help me because she's also busy and even she doesn't know how it works. Surprisingly. Either way, I wish I had some help here. Right now, I just feel…completely helpless. Yet…despite that, I know giving up isn't going to help. Not me. Not my friends. Not the people who were taken. I don't want to give up. I just wish I knew what to do."

My new suit was advanced in ways that I was unsure of and since my friend Garrett Ese, who disappeared with his wife, gave it to me then that means he wanted me to use it. I, however, was just ignorant about it. So I looked back at my friends, and smiled. For at least they didn't look like giving up either. I was happy for them, but instead of joining them I just put my back against the D-Blade and decided to write something.

I was able to grab a small book and pen from my ship's storage (without getting Fiona's attention), and started writing my entry. I wanted to sign something that would remind me of the things that had happened to me and my friends on the same week, and put in anything personal that would help myself. In order to continue to endure with this adventure.

I started with…

…

…

…

CR34T0R's Log: June - July 2018

When it comes to plans, people plan big. Including me. But in life, in any dimension…not everything really turns out as planned. Especially for me. Recently, I finally graduated from my long years of high school, and arrived at my home on Fanfiction Island, hoping to have an amazing private party with all my friends and heroes. And I did…but the time after became a disaster.

…

From the party…After going through Graduation and coming back to Fanfiction Island with a Laughing Challenge, I was able to have a fine banquet with my friends. Garrett Ese and Jewel Millenn (_**from TGS**_), and Spike and the Equestria Girls (_**from MLP**_). We all had a fun time. Me and Pinkie Pie were eating so much food for a bet, and had some laughs. Everyone seemed to have a good time watching us. Then when I decided to join the girls on something, Sunset wanted to talk to me about something alone.

It was about my future calling. So, I was able to clarify to her what it was, and she seemed happy for me. Then she suggested we answer some questions (_**for the Q&A series**_). But before she reached her phone to open them, Garrett and I got to talk. He told me about how maybe there would be a chance for me and Sunset to end up together. I denied that, but he told me it wasn't a problem.

Then she came back and we got to read the questions. There were two. One was from a friend, and the other was a dare from another author, telling Sunset to kiss me. I felt too nervous about that as we shapeshifted into our macaw forms, and she tried making me feel calm, telling me to relax and that she was okay with it. So…she kissed me, and she could tell that it made me fall for her more and more. From there, she made me smile as we made it back to the others and continued the rest of the party.

…

(_Part 1_) After the party and spending time with Rarity at the spa, I fell asleep near one of the hotel pools. The next morning, I woke up hearing Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash coming near the pool. So I pretended to stay asleep, and let them see me. Dash wanted to pull a prank by pushing me off the hammock, and Rarity protested against that before they heard me "talking in my sleep." I made them think I was having a dream about me talking to Twilight, after asking Sunset out on a date. It made them laugh until I was able to scare Dash.

She was so surprised that she fell into the pool. Fluttershy helped her up, and I got a good laugh out of that before we talked. Then they teased me about liking Sunset. It was embarrassing, but then Rarity made me feel relaxed and reassuring me that having feelings like that was normal.

Then, after some more talking, we noticed that for a while now the hotel and the section we were in looked like a ghost town. Until Dash got a call from Twilight, telling her that something bad was happening on the island lately.

Suddenly, a massive energy beacon was released from the ground and it made gravity feel a little weird. When it stopped, a lot of debris started falling from the sky, so the girls and I ran into the hotel. We were safe…but also trapped. Debris had all the exits shut, and it seemed something was bad going to happen.

…

(_Part 2_) We were safe, but we were also trapped. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and I were trapped inside the hotel, and we didn't know what to do. Dash suggested maybe using their magic to get out but we didn't want to risk having the entire place collapse on us. As for me, I feared that people were getting hurt from this, and the feeling of helpless made me a little angry. But the girls convinced me to stay positive and I hoped that we would be fine until help came.

Garrett and Ryan Parker (aka The New Spider-Man) removed the debris, and they were able to explain a couple things to us before Garrett gave me a new high-tech suit. It was meant to be a present for my graduation, and it looked awesome on me. Then Garrett and Ryan brought us to the Matrix Rebel Section, where he and the rest of our friends were together trying to help OCs that were saved but got hurt from the recent phenomenons. And some of them were trying to figure out what was happening.

Recently, these beacons and asteroids were crashing and occurring all over the island, and OCs that got caught in them were disappearing, while OCs near them were getting hurt. And Garrett and the others knew that because one of our friends Mikka got caught in one of those beacons and was teleported to an unknown location. But she was able to contact them and tell them that everyone disappearing was being collected into pods.

The idea of this whole phenomenon scared me and my friends a little. But were glad to know that some of us were still here together, and that some OCs needed our help. The girls went to help aid them of their injuries from being near the disasters. I got to stay, where Garrett showed me the locations of the incidents. He wanted my help to see if I could find something. Though, I figured I couldn't, and something seemed a little weird about Garrett.

Then I went to the infirmary to join the girls. They were helping the OCs, and Carla revealed herself to us. She said that for some reason she and her family were stuck in Endless and didn't know what else to do but stay and help. So she was glad to be with us, and begged me to read some new questions that came in. I did that, after giving into her flirting charm, and was able to hear my friends talk about how good things would get until the room started shaking. It made me think that another incident was occurring.

…

(_Part 3_) The infirmary began shaking again, and as I tried to get out, I transformed back into macaw shape and came across Sunset, who decided to follow me before the room collapsed. The ceiling was falling on us, so I turned back into human and grabbed Sunset, protecting her while pulling a Spider-Man 2. I had debris crushing me but I kept trying to hold it.

It was hard but I kept myself in balance in order to help my friend. Though it became even harder when we discovered that there was no trigger in my suit or anything that could help me lift the debris. So I did it myself, using my strength to push everything up before Twilight came and did the rest. So with the three of us together, Twilight showed us what happened. The base was compromised and more OCs were either gone or hurt. Including Garrett and Jewel. Ryan was safe and so were the others. But as I felt like this situation needed to be solved now, Ryan advised that we should evacuate the island.

…

(_Part 4_) As the evacuation started, me, my friends, and every OC were gathered and walked out of the island, reaching to the refugee boats. However, I didn't want to go. I thought more about the situation and didn't want to be the one who sat on the side lines again. I wanted to figure out who or what was responsible for the disasters. So I decided to run away from the crowd.

I ran to the entrance of an underground garage of mine, and Sunset, Carla, Twilight, Dash, and Spike followed me. I led them to the special room and told them of what I wanted to do. So, they decided to join along and I got to show them our new ride. The D-Blade.

Our mission was to go around all the previous disaster sites to find any clues. And we were ready to go. Twilight and I piloted the D-Blade, and as we launched, we saw all the OCs safe on the boats, before we planned on adding some more members to our little squad.

…

(_Part 5_) Before we fully started on our new mission, we invited Mikka, Leo, Sebastian, and Elizabeth to come along with us (and to make sure they would watch over Carla). From there, we discussed the plan, which was to go over the closest disaster sights and see if we could find any clues. And by approaching one of them, Rainbow Dash was able to fly over to take a closer look, and even though she didn't find anything, I discovered something rather scary from the map.

Every disaster sight was charted on the map, and by looking at the entire thing, I noticed that the dots were connected to make a message. So I showed it to everyone and we all saw the connected dots made the word…"Sunset." The message said Sunset, and it made us realize that whoever was responsible for these incidents was after Sunset Shimmer. The idea of it scared all of us, and while the team got to discuss it, I sat outside the D-Blade and was in deep thought before COMP decided to lighten my spirits up by asking me new questions. Seeing her understand me and making the scene better with laughs felt good. Then came the part where she asked me to sing "Flying without Wings" to everyone. I felt embarrassed but it also felt good in the end.

Then suddenly, we heard a banging sound from the distance. So Rainbow and Twilight went over to investigate…before bringing the source over. It was…Fiona Fox.

…

(_Part 6_) When we found Fiona Fox, she was unconscious and we had to tie her up to the pilot seat. Then when she woke up…her reaction became what we expected. We assumed that she had something to do with these beacons and asteroids and she assumed that we kidnapped her to this dimension. So, due to Elizabeth and Sunset taking pity on her, we were able to talk and explain to her what was going on. She didn't know anything about the sitch any more than we did.

Then suddenly, the radio transfer turned on, and we heard Ryan called us. He needed our help because the refugee boats were being attacked by more beacons. So we decided to go and help them. It felt like a movie scene as we were able to save a few people, including our friends, and did our best to avoid the beacons coming at us.

When the dust cleared, the boats were trashed in the ocean and no one was around but us…and the friends we saved. A woman and her baby, plus Harry, Annabelle, Geoffrey, Angel, Anne, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. All of us were safe but couldn't help everyone else. Then, when I felt things couldn't get worse…a much larger beacon went off back on the island. So we flew back there…and saw that Fanfiction Island was completely destroyed. It was now just a gray rock in the ocean, and it made me mad, knowing that my work was destroyed and that even though I still had my friends, I didn't know what to do.

…

…

…

"Yep. That's what happening." I said to myself as I finished writing in my journal. "Rough day."

"You can say that again." Said another voice, who apparently came from the girl coming towards me.

"Oh. Hey Sunset." I noticed it was my friend as she sat down. "Are you and the others doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you?"

"Me? Hmm. I'm not feeling too big on anything right now. The day's almost done so I'm just writing in my journal and will hopefully every bad thing beside me before I sleep."

"I noticed. I also noticed that you're still watching Fiona. Does it weird you out that she hasn't said anything since we stepped out of the ship?"

"Honestly, yeah. But don't worry, if we know her then we'll know what trick she has up her sleeves."

"Uh huh. But C…look, I want to mention something. Everybody knows that you were a little upset today, cause of the island being demolished, and we're all scared wondering where our friends are. But I want you to know that we're here for you. So if you have anything to say we're all ears. Especially me."

"Thanks, Sunset. I appreciate that."

We both smiled at each other, but I tried to hide my face as I felt my cheeks turning red again. She chuckled over that and then just kissed my cheek.

"Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sunset."

"Goodnight, C."

Then when she turned her back, I noticed that her cheeks were red too. All that did was make my feelings become more increased, and made me a little more hopeful about our adventure. So I continued looking back at her until she sat down with everyone else. From there, I also noticed something else. Among my friends, there was a woman with them, holding her baby. She looked like an anime OC. She was in her early twenties, her hair was a mixture brown and blonde, and her baby looked less than a year old. She appeared to be scared, but my friends gave her and her baby some comfort. It made her smile, and I just became very curious as to who the heck she was. But…it was a topic meant to be solved for the next day. Because, as I took one last look at Fiona and my friends, I went near the sleeping grounds and decided to rest. Even though my body's requirement to sleep didn't work in Endless the same it did on Earth, it was still something worth taking at the moment.

So as I lied down on one of the sleeping bags near the ship, took my mask and shut my eyes, hoping to have some good dreams that would make me ready for the next step of tomorrow.

* * *

_**What do you think of that? Now what it is limited at the moment is figuring out how to continue it. I already have the ending and some other plots in mind but what I need to figure out is making scenes for it proceed through like a movie. But like every good author here, I'll think of something.**_

_**Now before I finish, I just want to remind everyone that this was meant to look like a story and journal entry, and through the rest of this series and "C's Adventures", I will not be giving or answering questions. So I hope this works as a "proper" fanfiction. Also, there are some more things to mention. 1-4.) …**_

… _**I'm still reading "Two Brothers" (by Alexriolover95), "Universal Knights 2" (by StormKnight089), and started with "Heart of Gold" (by CartoonNerd12) not too long ago. So if you guys want to read them then feel free to let my friends know what you think.**_

… _**The new trailer for "Spies in Disguise" came out, and I know I'm definitely seeing that. And with Disney owning FOX, here's to hoping that they'll encourage the idea of Rio 3 and other fun projects Blue Sky has in mind. (Fingers crossed that Disney Plus decides to make a Rio series).**_

… _**Disney and Sony are back to working together again, which means…WHOO-HOO! Spider-Man's back in the MCU, more action, which hopefully means more crossovers with not just the Avengers, but also other possible friends/frenemies of the amazing web-slinger.**_

… _**Finally, I want to talk about one of my future projects, "Mercy: A Star Wars Story." Remember this? "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" What would happen if Anakin spared those young padawans? Not only that, what would happen if Darth Sidious ever had plans to expand his empire? Making it go beyond the galaxy, and it was down to those young heroes to stop it. I have thoughts on making it similar to "Jedi: Fallen Order" and maybe "Jedi Academy 1-2." And it won't be canon to the stories that Alexriolover95 and Nightfly123 made, just so you know. Plus it may not even be a Rio or MLP parody, but we'll see.**_

_**With that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and my little announcements. And know that…there is a good chance that my two years of absence, my work as a missionary might finally start in November. So that means I have a little more than a month to spend with fanfiction publishing and reading. So I hope I'll prosper well on that, and will even be ready to publish another "So Long, Farewell" post.**_

_**See ya guys later!**_


End file.
